Where You Are
thumb|250px"Where You Are" é uma canção no filme de animação da Disney, Moana: Um Mar de Aventuras. Ele é cantada por Tui Waialiki, Sina Waialiki, Vovó Tala e os aldeões na ilha de Motunui. Letra Tui: Moana, make way, make way Moana, it's time you knew The village of Motunui is all you need The dancers are practicing They dance to an ancient song (Who needs a new song? This old one's all we need) This tradition is our mission And Moana there's so much to do (Make way) Don't trip on the terra root, that's all you need We share everything we make (We make) We joke and we weave our baskets (Aha!) The fishermen come back from the sea Moana: I wanna see Tui: Don't walk away Moana, stay on the ground now Our people will need a chief and there you are Tui e Sina: There comes a day When you're gonna look around And realize happiness is where you are Tui: Consider the coconut (The what?) Consider it's tree We use each part of the coconut, that's all we need Sina: We make our nets from the fibers The water's sweet inside We use the leave to build fires We cook up the meat inside Tui: Consider the coconuts The trunks and the leaves The island gives us what we need Moana: And no one leaves Tui: That's right, we stay We're safe and were well provided And when we look to the future There you are You'll be okay In time you'll learn just as I did Tui e Sina: You must find happiness right where you are Vovó Tala: I like to dance with the water The undertow and the waves The waters mischievous ha! I like how it mischievous The village may think I'm crazy Or say that I drift too far But once you know what you like well there you are You are your fathers daughter Stubbornness and pride Mind what he says but remember You may hear a voice inside And if the voice starts to whisper To follow the farthest star Moana, that voice inside is who you are Aldeões: We make our nets from the fibers (We weave our nets from the fibers) The water's sweet inside (And we'll taste the sweet inside) We use the leaves to build fires (We sing these songs in our choir) We cook up the meat inside (Beat inside) Tui: The village believes in us (That's right!) The village believes (Ha!) The island gives us what we need And no one leaves Moana: So here I'll stay My home, my people beside me And when I think of tomorrow There we are I'll lead the way I'll have my people to guide me We'll build our future together Aldeões: Where we are Moana: 'Cause every path leads you back to Aldeões: Where you are Moana: You can find happiness right Aldeões: Where you are Where you are Versão brasileira Tui: Moana, vem ver, vem ver! Moana, você notou A vila de Motunui tem tudo aqui Tem dança tradicional E a música é milenar (Sabemos quem somos, temos tudo aqui) O costume é o que nos une E Moana tudo tem seu valor (Vem ver!) Você vai criar raiz, crescer aqui O lema é compartilhar (É dar) Trançamos as nossas cestas (Aha!) O peixe que eu como vem daqui Moana: Eu vou ali Tui: Te quero aqui Moana, é o seu destino Se chefe e governar, é o seu lugar Tui e Sina: Você vai ver A vida vai te mostrar Que dá pra se bem feliz, no seu lugar Tui: Um coco tem muito mais (O que?) É só repartir Usamos tudo que o coco dá, tem tudo aqui Sina: A rede vem da palmeira (A rede vem da palmeira) Tem água pra refrescar (Tem água pra refrescar) As folhas fazem fogueira (As folhas fazem fogueira) E coco é só cozinhar (E coco é só cozinhar) Tui: O coco tem muito mais (O coco tem muito mais) É só repartir (Ha!) Você nasceu pra estar aqui Moana: Jamais partir Tui: Viver assim A salvo e bem protegidos E dá pra ver no futuro O seu lugar Se que saber Você vai ver que é verdade Tui e Sina: Que dá pra ser feliz, no seu lugar Vovó Tala: Meus pés deslizam na água Adoro seu vai e vem A água faz só o que quer, ha! Não liga pra mais ninguém A vila me acha louca Diz que eu sonho até demais Mas quem sabe feliz, não volta atrás Teimosa e orgulhosa Tão igual seu pai Respeite, mas siga sempre Esse sonho que te atrai A voz que diz num sussuro Que a estrela vai te guiar Moana, essa voz é sua É seu lugar Aldeões: A rede vem da palmeira (A rede vem da palmeira) Tem água pra refrescar (E tem muito, muito mais) As folhas fazem fogueira (É tudo a nossa bandeira) E o coco é só cozinhar (E o coco sabe o que faz) Tui: A vila acredita em nós (Em nós!) A vida é aqui (Ha!) Só precisamos repartir Jamais partir Moana: No meu lugar Meu lar, meu povo que eu amo E quando eu olho o futuro É o meu lugar Vou liderar E eu terei quem me ensine A construir um futuro Aldeões: Em nosso lar Moana: Porque meu caminho me leva ao Aldeões: Meu lugar Moana: Eu posso ser feliz no Aldeões: Meu lugar Meu lugar Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Moana Categoria:Canções em grupo